my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1937 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1937-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 13, 1937 * First heard: Woodland Café (a Silly Symphony short) * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Various Old Car Horns - Singles & Doubles - 8 Types ( Beeps, Honks, 'aaooga', Etc... ). The "aaooga", which is a Disney sound effect, sounds rather identical to the horn honks from the Warner Bros. and MGM sound effects libraries, as well as the Hanna-Barbera "awooga" horn honk unavailable on its Sound Ideas library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * The 7D (Heard once in "Welcome to the Neighborhood".) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Animal Planet Zooventure (Heard as part of a sound effect cluster when the contestant wins zookeeper prize.) * Arthur * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Huey's First Haircut.") * Barney & Friends (Heard twice in "Are We There Yet?") * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Bird Brain.") * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Lumpy Treasure" and "Handy Helper.") * CatDog (Heard once in "You're Fired.") *Chowder * Clarence (Heard once in "The Forgotten.") * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "That Magic Moment.") * Disney's House of Mouse * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "The Ed-Touchables.") * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Noses.") * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Lost Kids.") * Family Guy (Heard once in "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter.") * Gadget Boy & Heather * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) (Part of it is heard in the intro.) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Discount Fever.") * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard twice in "The Broken Down Cottage" and "Dirty Bertie.") * Harvey Street Kids * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Duggee (Heard twice in "The Fossil Badge.") * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Johnny Test * KaBlam! * Let's Make a Deal (2009-present CBS edition only.) * The Loud House * Mad Libs (Heard as part of a sound effect cluster when the team wins the grand prize and/or shouts "Walt Disney World!") * Mad TV (Heard only in a low pitch in the Spy vs. Spy shorts.) *Marsupilami * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works (Shorts aired on "Disney's House of Mouse.") * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Inoculation Day.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "See No Evil" and "Pajama Party Prankapalooza.") * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts" and "Princess.") * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Mr. Guinea Pig and the Big Bone.") * The Powerpuff Girls * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Nothing to Sneeze At.") * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in a high pitch in "Ciminin Toast.") * Sesame Street (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Worm World Music Festival.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Close Encounters of the Green Kind.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in various episodes (usually for takes), including "Bummer Vacation.") * Squirrel Boy (Heard in "The Big Haggle Hassle, "Pool for Love," and "Speechless.") * Teen Titans Go! * Tiny Planets * The Tom and Jerry Show * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard in a low pitch and a high pitch.) * Wander Over Yonder * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * WordWorld * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: What's Goin' On Back There?") * Wheel 2000 (Heard as part of a sound effect cluster when the contestant solves the bonus round puzzle.) * The Why Why Family (Heard once in "Eartha & Basalt Intro.") TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Art of Racing in the Rain (2019) (Heard once from the television.) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Chicken Little (2005) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Home on the Range (2004) * How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * The Nut Job (2014) (Heard as the mouse does a take that's not as wild as the sound suggests, when he spots dynamite.) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Son of the Mask (2005) * The Wild (2006) Videos * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) (Videos) * Riding in Barney's Car (1995 video) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) (Videos) Commercials * Nespresso - Comin' Home (2017) Video Games PC: * Let's Explore the Airport With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster PlayStation: * Elmo's Number Journey PlayStation 2: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules! Microsoft Xbox: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules! Nintendo GameCube: * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules! Shorts USA: * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Gerald McBoing Boing on Planet Moo (1956) UK: * Nickelodeon: The Presentators - Sound (2004) * Pib and Pog (1995) (Short) Promos/Bumpers/Intros * Cartoon Network: Foster's - Look Both Ways PSA (2005) * Kids WB! Intro (1997) * NBC: Timeless - Change Time, Make History (2016) * NFL Network: Thursday Night Football (2016) Other Media * AOL Instant Messenger Sounds (Late 90s-Early 2000s only) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Pencilmation * Trainlover476 Videos * Webkinz (TV Series) * WhitneyGoLucky (Heaviest use of this sample. This is often heard. This is used for character takes as well.) Anime * Danganronpa: The Animation * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard once in "Subzero Ice Punch!") (English Saban Dub only) * Kiss Him, Not Me! * The Law of Ueki (Heard once in "The Law of Wonderful Love.") Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links